Why
by Bloom's guitar
Summary: Bloom met her parents after season 4, and they don't like her hobbies. What will happen? Will they accept her the way she is and live happily ever after, or they will never become a real family? Rated T to be sure. Endless story.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever read the story Acceptance? This story inspired me. In my story Bloom met her parents after season 4, and they don't like her hobbies. What will happen? Will her parents accept her the way she is and they'll live happily ever after, or they will never become a real family?**

What do they like?  
>What don't they like?<br>What if I'm not good enough for them?  
>What if they deem that I'm not good enought to rule the kingdom? Our kingdom?<br>What if they believe I'm dead and don't believe that I'm their daughter?  
>What if they prefer Daphne instead of me?<p>

Those questions run through Bloom's mind every day, every night, every single moment of the day. "What if..." was the only questions she has about how her parents react when she meets them. But she still have to find them, or in that case, they have to find her...

**An ordinary day at Alfea...**

-Bloom. Bloom. BLOOM WAKE UP! Flora screamed to her roomate.  
>-Don't wake me up! Bloom replied melodical and a little sleppy.<br>-Come on Bloom, we're gonna be late! Flora said agian.  
>-Sorry! I just couldn't sleep. I had a wierd feeling. Bloom said.<br>-Wierd like bad or like good? Flora asked.  
>-I don't know just wierd. Bloom replied as she got off bed.<br>-Anyway hurry up! We don't want to be late, do we? Flora asked.  
>-Nope! Bloom replied as she ran to the bathroom to get ready.<p>

**A while later.  
><strong>Bloom and Flora walked into the dining hall, where the other winx were waiting for them.  
>-You're late! Tecna said.<br>-My bad! Bloom replied.  
>-So Bloom, what was the feeling that you were talking about? Flora asked Bloom.<br>-I... Have no idea!Bloom replied. Just then, Griselda walked over them.  
>-Bloom, miss Faragonda wants to see you in her office. Alone! Griselda said.<br>Bloom stood up with a scared look, it was really rare that Faragonda asks to see her alone. She silently followed Griselda to miss Faragonda's office. Griselda didn't knock, she just walked in and Bloom followed her. When she walked in, she was shocked; there was all the teaches of the three schools waiting for her.  
>-What is all that about? She asked scared.<br>-Bloom, you may want to sit down. Miss Griffin said.  
>-Okay? Bloom siad and done as she said.<br>-Remember last year that I told you we would help you with your mission? That we would search the whole town with our magic sphere? Miss Faragonda said.  
>-Yeah. It wasn't that helpfull though. Bloom replied.<br>-Yes! But we spotted a couple that looked familiar. Take a look at those people. Mr Saladin said, as they showed her a picture of the couple.  
>-Yepe, they look familiar to me. Bloom said.<br>-Well, if you take a better look, you can see that we know them! Faragonda said.  
>-Who are they? Bloom asked curious.<br>-Bloom, they are the last rulers of Domino, King Oritel and Queen Marion. Proffesor Avalon said.  
>-WHAT? Bloom screamed.<br>-Bloom, those are your parents! They live in a small house in Bolzano. Paladioum said.  
>-Italy? Bloom asked shocked.<br>-Yes Bloom. We think that they used a spell on themselves to forget about everything. A teacher from Cloud Tower said.  
>-How do you know? Bloom asked still shocke and more comfused than ever. Only one question rang in her head; WHY?<br>-We know cause when we walked close to them they didn't reconized us. Proffesor Condatorda replied.  
>-Are you okay sweety? Stella asked as Griselda opened the door to let the girls come in.<br>-Kind of...

**Well, that was a prologue. And a little part of the story. Hope you like it!**


	2. Guys

Well let's just say that I can't update cause I'm trying to update my other story and I really feel that I'm under pressure and I feel bad for not updating all this time, I can't stand it that I haven't update for so long and just saying that I'm afraid that I will delete this chapter too. Alright just saying that I need you to review. By the time I have no reviews. And yes NO reviews. I need you to help me with both my stories and tell me, where should Bloom meet her parnts for the first time after all these years, and how would she make them remember? Plus I have a plan how this story will go on but I have some "holes in the script". So I would apriciate so much if you just help me whenever I ask you. I will count till review number 21 and then stop. Till the next time, bye Winxers!


	3. Many incidents in one day

**Alright, I finally decided to update. Sorry for the waiting, but it is the exam period at my school and I'm full. Gosh, all those years I thought that all those writers who were saying that they don't have time to update were just bored, but now I realize that I owe them an apologize. So… sorry! Anyways enjoy my story! Remember R&R!**

-Why would they put a spell on them? Musa asked.  
>-To erase their memory. To forget about their daughters, their kingdom, their people… EVERYTHING! Miss Faragonda said. It was hard to me to hold back my tears.<br>-May I go? I asked. They all looked at me with a sad look. Okay I'm the leader of the Winx club, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings.  
>-Of course. Oh and girls, you're dismissed for today. Or until Bloom feels better. Miss Faragonda said. We nodded and walked out of her office, down the corridor, to our dorm.<p>

**Flora's PoV  
><strong>When Bloom got into our dorm, she walked to our room, sat on her bed and started crying. Soon enough the tears formed waterfalls in her face. She turned around and buried her face into her pillow. We sat around her rubbing her back, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Bloom spoke up.  
>-<strong>Why<strong>? **Why **weren't there when Domino was being attacked? **Why **weren't they with me? **Why **weren't they with Daphne? **Why **did they let her die? **Why**? She shouted into her pillow. We didn't know what to say. Maybe cause we didn't know what happened back then?  
>-Girls, can you leave me alone for a while? Bloom asked us.<br>-But why? Stella asked.  
>-Just leave me, please! Bloom begged us.<br>-Alright. Layla said and we stood up and left. Before I closed the door I saw Bloom grabbing her phone.

**Sky's PoV  
><strong>As Condatorda wasn't here, the guys and I were practicing by ourselves. Suddenly my phone rang while I was fighting with Helia (Yes with Helia. He doesn't show it, but he's better than all of us).  
>-Hello? I answered my phone.<br>-Sky? A voice said from the other side of the line.  
>-Bloom? I said shocked.<br>-Can you come over? I need you! She told me.  
>-What happened? I asked scared. She was crying, she was sounding broken and betrayed.<br>-I can't tell you on the phone. Please come here.  
>-I'm on my way! I said and hung up.<br>-What happened? Brandon asked me.  
>-I don't know, but she didn't sound well. I replied.<br>-We're coming too! The boys said and we got on our levi-bikes. I was riding out full speed, and the boys were some meters behind me. When I reached Alfea after only two minutes, I nearly fell, I threw my helmet and rushed to the girls' dorm. I knocked their door and as soon as Flora opened me, I rushed in. I looked at the girls comfused.  
>-Where's Bloom? I asked them.<br>-In our room. Flora replied. I walked to the door and knocked.  
>-Girls, leave me alone! I heard something like Bloom's voice saying, but as she said girls, I walked in. I looked at her shocked. Bloom… my love was… broken. I saw her with red eyes typing something on her laptop. I walked to her. I noticed the tears in her eyes.<br>-Why are you crying? I asked her. Then I looked at her laptop's screen.  
>-And what's Bolzano?<br>-A town at Italy. She replied and then sniffed.  
>-Why are you looking at it? I asked her. She then started crying. I grabbed her laptop and put it away. She stood up. I hugged her.<br>-Sk-Sk-Sky? She said sobbing.  
>-Shshsh… calm down first! I told her and hugged her tighter. She rested her head on my chest, and tried to stop crying.<br>-If you have to cry, cry! Don't keep it inside of you! I told her. She then started to cry even harder. I shushed her and pet her hair. She slowly started bending her knees. I followed her. When we hit the floor, she fell on me. I continued to shush her and pet her hair. I heard the boys coming. They came slowly into the room and looked at us in shock. Bloom just gave them a glare and continued crying. She started shouting and buried her face into my chest. I mouthed to the boys "Not now" and they left.

**Riven's PoV  
><strong>-What's wrong with her? I asked the girls as we sat on the couch.  
>-The teachers spotted her parents. Musa replied.<br>-Then why is she like that? I thought she would be happy! Helia asked.  
>-Yeah. But think that they weren't able to protect their kingdom, their people and most important, their daughters. So they cast a spell on themselves to forget everything. Even if they would see Daphne they wouldn't remember her. Flora explained. After a while we heard nothing. So we figured out that Bloom had calmed down. But then we heard Sky shouting and we walked in Bloom and Flora's room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I got bad news. I decided to delete my story cause I don't have many reviews and I don't think people like it**. **If you want me to continue the story review or PM me. I'll inform you about my decision. Plus if you want me to continueany suggestionwould be accepted. Thank you for even reading this chapter and I really hope you liked my sorry for uploading this chapter as I know that the rules do not accept AN but I really had to.**

**Again thank you everyone and thank you alanaverhoeven for your help!**


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to inform you that I am gonna delete and rewrite my stories, cause it didn't turn out the way I planned and many people that helped me correct it found it boring! So "My continue to Winx Club story" will be renamed to "Our life after", "Why" will stay the same as title, and I'm gonna upload a new story called "Sk8er Boi"! **

**So until next time, xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**Just to let you know; I just posted the new Stories. Why? stays the same (only the title) Our continue to Winx Club Story is Our Life After, and I posted two brand new stories: Sk8er Boi and The Racers (Road-runners)**


End file.
